The Lost Tales of the Centurion Legacy
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: A collection of one shots that fit into the overall Centurion Legacy mythos. Includes character backstories, development, and a crossover with the Kim of canon herself!


_Answering the challenge set forth__ at KP Slash Haven, this is a one shot dealing with the Kim's we've come to know and love from the show, including all of her experiences from all four seasons, and dropped into my Centurion Legacy universe._

**

* * *

Prime Possibilities**

Kim appeared in amongst the concrete wreckage of an unrecognizable city. Rolling black clouds raged overhead with eerie yellow lights that streamed through them. The air was thick, as though the normal mix of oxygen and nitrogen was off slightly, and Kim let out a cough. "Wow... What happened here?" she asked aloud. In the distance, she could hear explosions and see ripples of light as though a battle was taking place.

She checked the timer on her wrist Kimmunicator and frowned. "Twelve hours?" she complained, looking around at the devastation. "In this place?!" Letting out a quiet growl, she searched the horizon for activity in a direction other than the explosions were in, but there was nothing that gave any clues as to civilization.

She hugged her arms to her chest against the cold air, reluctantly turning back toward the battle. "Fine." She felt as though she'd had enough weirdness for a lifetime, packed into the last few days of dimensional hopping, but she also couldn't stay in the middle of a devastated city for a day. At least in a battle, there were normally good guys and bad guys that would give her a chance to find out what was going on.

She began jogging toward the battle, performing flips, slides, cartwheels, and cable walking through the rubble before coming to a beach with blackened sea water lapping the shore and what could have once been an international harbour that was now pushed onto the sand. Her jog slowed as a rocky island just off the shore caught her eye, and the faint form of the bottoms of a capital G and O were recognizable. "GO Tower?" she said to herself, then turned to take in the visage of GO City. There were no military vehicles at all to suggest that the American military or Global Justice had defended against attackers. It was just... destroyed. As though an angry toddler had walked through a model city and jumped on it.

Suddenly the sound of a missile rumbled through the air and what looked like a small blue comet streaked through a deserted office building. It exited the other side of the building, entered the next one in line, then separated upon exiting again, the rocket carrying on and looping up while the blue glowing comet was dropped. It struck the wall of the next building with a loud "Ow!" then fell to the street with another series of painful exclamations.

"Ron?" Kim whispered to herself. The fiery blue halo was the same as she had just seen surround Ron while he fought Warhok and Warmonga. The voice was the same whiney tone she had heard hundreds of times before. While she met a variety of different Ron's on her journey, she couldn't help but feel the same responsibility that she always had for him and she began running toward where he had fallen.

The missile that had looped around hovered for a moment as though searching for its target, then began descending toward where Ron had fallen. Kim increased her stride, asking all she could of her legs before lunging forward and knocking Ron out of the way a moment before the missile struck the pavement, sending bits of debris and dust in all directions.

"A dud?!" she asked, expecting an explosion. She looked back and her eyes widened. Pulling itself out of the crater was some kind of humanoid robot with shiny, unblemished black and dark blue armor and a jet pack that folded up and retracted into his back. Then it turned to face her. "No way..." she whispered.

The robot was wearing Synthodrone Nine Oh One's face; or at least a metallic, multifaceted version of it. It was Erik. Her boyfriend from a year ago that nearly caused Drakken's Diablo plot to succeed. If it hadn't been for Ron...

"He's a dud, alright." Ron snickered, standing up. Kim couldn't help but notice how his posture and stance had changed, not to mention his physique beneath the black ninja uniform. The blue halo that engulfed him was bright and strong, much like her Ron had displayed during their battle with the Lorwardians. "Better stand back if your suit's out of power, KP." he warned, performing an expert Tai Sheng Pek Kwar kata that consisted of a series of 'Ooo Ooo' sounds and seemingly random hand gestures.

Erik grinned at Kim, apparently unnerved by Ron's Monkey Kung Fu antics. Through his pupiless, glowing blue eyes, he was scanning Kim. "Kim with no battlesuit? Looks like my lucky day... Wait..." he said, then paused. His image recognition let out a visual warning as he noted that her facial features were off, as well as body size and cell age. "You're not the Captain..."

Erik was cut off by Ron kicking him in the chest and knocking him back. The melee that unfolded in front of Kim seemed unbelievable as Ron struck several blows against Erik that resulted in shimmering cracks in his armor. But the cracks faded almost instantly, sealing up as though no damage had been done.

But while Ron's attacks were fast and seemingly random, as such was the style of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar, Erik's resembled a more deliberate boxing style paired with energy blasts that erupted from cannons in his palms. He fired a blast at Ron's feet, causing him to leap out of the way instinctively. But Erik used Ron's sudden lack of mobility to spin, planting a straight armed jab into Ron's chest, knocking him into a building.

Erik turned his attention back to Kim and his right forearm opened to reveal some kind of beam weapon. "I'm sure my Father would like to meet you, Kim. It's only fair, considering I met yours." he said with an evil grin, aiming his forearm weapon at her.

Kim didn't wait to see what the weapon was going to do. She flipped backward up onto a steel girder above her head, then smoothly pitched forward with practiced ease. She landed in a roll, then leaped forward with a kick that would have knocked down some of the largest men she had faced. Instead, she could only back flip away as though he had been a solid wall.

Erik laughed. "For real?" he asked, reaching out with surprising speed to grab her shirt and lift her into the air. "You're not usually stupid enough to face me down without your suit. Who are you?"

As the beam weapon on his arm began to light up, Kim pulled the Elastic Constricting Lipstick from her hip pouch, strafing a line of pink foam across Erik's face and arm. She hoped that if it could hold a Great White Shark's powerful jaws closed, it would at least slow down Erik.

The foam covered Erik's head and hand, and immediately began constricting; pulling his fist up and against his cheek with a squishy sounding, metal on metal twang! Tearing her shirt, Kim kicked away from Erik and activated the Super Magnet that Wade had installed in her wrist Kimmunicator a few months ago. While Erik's seemingly metal body wasn't affected, a large steel beam that had once been a support in some sort of downtown GO City high rise launched itself at Erik from behind, severely denting his armor plating and knocking him forward.

Growling in frustration, Erik pulled his hand away from his face and spread his fingers, firing a blast of bluish white energy that disintegrated the pink foam and scored his face; resulting in a black, melted line across his cheek. "That's it. I don't care who you are; you die!"

Kim got ready to spring out of the way again as Erik levelled his arm cannons at her. Before he could fire however, a brilliant blue flash blazed behind him and Ron jumped onto his back, curling an arm around Erik's neck. A shrill chorus of monkeys crying out in rage caused Kim to cover her ears as Ron twisted Erik's head off with an irritating sound of twisting metal.

Erik's body fell forward; lifeless, as Ron dropped his head and performed a field goal style kick that launched it out of sight. "That oughta slow him down." Ron wheezed, taking a small amount of joy despite the obvious pain he was in.

"Ron!" Kim shouted, running to help him stand when it looked as though he was going to collapse. After just seeing him defeat Warhok without so much as a scratch, she didn't think he was even capable of being hurt.

"How'd you get here so fast?" he asked her as she slung his arm around her shoulders.

Before Kim could answer, the sudden burst of air over their heads interrupted them as a heavily armored space shuttle that resembled the one her father had created flew over head and swung around to face them. "Friends of yours?" she asked.

"Huh?!" Ron exclaimed as the Kepler settled down on a pair of pivoting rocket thrusters. A set of stairs lowered as a door slid open on the side of the ship and three figures climbed down, silhouetted against the bright lights of the ship.

"You okay, Ron?" called a woman with a thick accent as she approached.

"Did you need a safe place to go?" asked another woman with an eerily familiar voice. A tiny naked mole rat scurried forward with the first woman, climbing up Ron's clothes to perch on his shoulder. Then his eye caught Kim's face and he screeched in surprise.

"Cap'n." The first woman called, and Kim looked up to see familiar aqua blue eyes behind a freckled face with a turned up nose. "I reckon you'll wanna have a look at this."

"Joss?" Kim asked, surprised. While Joss's voice and face were vaguely familiar, the rest of her was not. Her brown hair was cropped short in the back and long bangs framed her face. Gold, shiny flexible plates covered a black and gold body glove similar to her own battle suit, and she had grown into a lithe and attractive young woman. A woman holding a gold plated pistol and little hesitation of using it, however.

The woman Joss called Captain stepped close enough that Kim could see as Ron was helped toward the ship by Joss. Kim crossed her arms over her chest the same moment the woman before her did. She stood a few inches taller than Kim, with longer red hair pulled back into a braid that kept it off of her collar. Her green eyes, one of which was covered by a piece of reinforced glass with a heads up display shining on it, were darker with an inherent anger that Kim had never seen in her own and her face was more angular, suggesting a few more years and muscle added on.

The armor the Captain was wearing was a brilliant navy blue with silver highlights with a matching pistol holstered on her hip, and beneath it was a two piece white bodysuit with glowing blue lines.

"What are you?" the Captain asked, seemingly unfazed.

Kim too, had become a little jaded to the prospect of meeting herself while sliding between alternate realities. What she wasn't quite used to was such a hostile reception. "I'm you, from a different dimension." she began to explain.

"Wade?" the Captain said to her remaining companion.

"Wade?! Am I glad to..." Kim exclaimed a moment before a dart launched from Wade's gauntlet and Kim's world went dark.

* * *

"Ow..." Kim groaned as consciousness came back to her. "Please tell me that this was all just a... Rufus?" she asked as the naked mole rat came into view in front of her.

Rufus chirped, squeaked, and chittered, twitching his whiskers as he glared at her. Before he finished his tirade, a Stephen Hawking sounding translator spoke up. "If she is not a Synthodrone, then what is she?"

"Good question Rufus." Ron said from just outside Kim's vision. "But a better question is... Can we keep her?" he asked, earning him a glare from the Captain. "What?! Just think if we had two Kims!"

"Yeah." Joss said with a sly smirk. "Then you could be twice as sexually frustrated."

"Enough, Joss." the Captain replied, unimpressed. "Wade? What have you got? She a clone? I had hoped Drakken was done with the imposters since I sent Bonnie packing."

"If she is, it's way beyond any cloning procedure Drakken is capable of." Wade said from a computer terminal on the far wall. From the vibrations in her seat, Kim guessed that they were on the ship, and probably travelling at high speed.

"I'm not a clone." Kim said finally, lifting her head. "I'm not a synthodrone, or any other kind of freakish copy you've got on this world. I'm Kim Possible; graduating class of '06, and I've been stuck whipping through dimensions thanks to a gadget that Wade built into my wrist Kimmunicator." she explained, looking down at her bound wrists. She frowned at the lack of accessories on her wrist. "The wrist Kimmunicator that's not where it should be." she said with a nervous laugh.

"If she was an alternate Kim, shouldn't they be the same age?" Joss asked. "Or is it just that our Kim doesn't get any lovin' and looks older?" she snickered.

An awkward silence filled the room and Kim was blushing madly, hoping someone would fill the void quickly.

"Uh... Actually, it's theorized that alternate dimensions could evolve at their own distinct rates, giving the illusion of time travel. Some are faster, some are slower. Sometimes by years, or even centuries!" Wade explained.

Captain Possible stood. The team was out of armor now, instead dressed in what appeared to be Global Justice uniforms of various styles. "Graduating Class of '06, huh?" the Captain asked. "How'd that go?"

"It went well, despite the Lorwardian invasion." Kim answered.

"What's a Lorwardian?" Ron asked.

"Giant green aliens bent on conquest?" she replied. "Wait... If you never heard of the Lorwardians... Then who did that to GO City?"

"Was that GO City?" Ron asked. "They've all started to look alike to me."

Despite the Captain's suspicion of Kim, she explained anyway. "Five years ago, Drakken unleashed an infinite army of giant cybertronic robots called..."

"Diablos?!" Kim exclaimed, happy to find something familiar. "That was prom night! If Ron and I hadn't destroyed Drakken's transmitter, I can't imagine what would have..." she said, trailing off. "Oh. Uhm, did any of you find my wrist Kimmunicator?"

* * *

Erik landed on the balcony of BN Headquarters with a loud metallic thud, his rocket pack folding into his back as he strode toward Lord Drakken's throne room. "Sidekick give you a face lift again?" Shego remarked as he passed her in the hall.

"Get bent." he replied, continuing on. Shego smirked, and began to follow.

"Oh! The good son must have important news if he doesn't have time to chat."

The pair walked through Drakken's door and Erik kneeled down in respect while Shego remained standing, inspecting her metal claws. On the far side of the control room, Drakken was being lifted out of a nannite bath that was meant to keep his remaining living tissue alive and clean without disrupting the mechanical systems that had replaced more than half of his blue skinned body.

Shego raised an eyebrow at the mostly nude form of Drakken's back. The various chemicals he was constantly pumped with to keep him moving had added a decent amount of musculature to his left side; from his knees up to his neck, that hadn't been replaced but were now scarred from severe burns. A dozen robotic arms detached hoses and dressed him, draining the spent nannites from his body. He turned, his red glowing mechanical eye sweeping a tiny beam of light over his biosynthetic warlords. "What?! I'm just getting out of the tub!"

Shego pointed at Erik, who stood. "I've discovered something you might be interested in, Father."

"Fine." Drakken growled. "Show me."

Erik's eyes lit up brightly, and a holographic image was projected in front of Drakken as he sat down in his command chair. "You interrupted my bath to show me a picture of Kim Possible?!"

"I don't think it's Possible. Not the one we know, anyway." Erik said.

"Hephaestus!" Drakken shouted into the air.

"Yes, Lord Drakken?" replied a deep, haunting and disembodied voice.

"Scan and analyze. Let's just see if this interruption was a waste of my time!" he said, leaning on the arm of his command chair. Several moments of silence passed and Drakken began tapping his metal fingertips on his chair. "Rrrr. Hephaestus! Progress report!"

"This Kimberly Anne Possible is not of our dimension." replied the voice.

Drakken instantly sat up. "What?!" Erik looked sideways at Shego with a smirk, folding his arms over his chest.

"Cell age, muscle density, toxin count, and brain chemistry are different, yet there are similarities as well."

"So... What? We've got two Kimmie's to worry about?" Shego asked, unamused.

"The similarities have been analyzed and we have determined that this is Kim Prime. The focal point of all Kim Possibles in the multiverse."

Drakken's mouth was hanging open in anticipation, waiting for Hephaestus to continue. "And?"

"She is the point that all other parallel dimensions have split. If she is destroyed..."

"Then all other Possibles are destroyed with her!" Drakken realized.

The image zoomed in on Kim's wrist, highlighting a large watch style gadget that she was wearing. "This is the key to her dimensional travel. As of these scans, we calculate that there is eight point six hours before the next dimensional window opens, allowing her to escape."

"Erik, Shego! Find this Kim Prime and destroy her! Then bring this wrist gadget to me." Drakken grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Why stop at taking over one world when I could have them all? Muahahaha! Wuahahahaha-HAH!"

* * *

"So how did ya beat Drakken's Diablo army?" Joss asked, stepping up beside Kim. "What did you do that the Cap'n didn't?"

Kim shrugged. It felt a little strange talking with a nearly equal in age Joss. As far as she could tell, her alternate here was roughly twenty one years old and had been fighting a war against a seemingly all powerful synthetic army. She was cold, and held herself at a distance from everyone around her. "I don't know, Joss. Ron and I went to rescue Erik, got captured, escaped, then blew up the transmitter that was controlling the Diablos. End of story."

"So... Both you and Ron went to rescue Erik?" Joss asked, surprised.

"Yeah. So?"

"So our Kim left him behind that night. It meant that Uncle James drove him to BN HQ and wound up facin' Drakken himself."

"Wait... Dad's..."

"Sorry, Kim." Joss said, clearly apologetic that she had brought up the subject. "Mind if I ask about you an' Ronnie on yer world?"

Kim was about to answer when the subway tunnel they were walking through opened into a station filled with people dressed in various, military looking clothing with a variety of padding and makeshift armor plates. They were coming to see someone called 'Olthar', a name Kim recognized but couldn't pin as to where from.

"Hey Olthar!" Ron called out as the group entered the subway station.

Cheers erupted throughout the room at the appearance of the Captain, Ron, and the others and a nasally voice caught Kim's attention. "Larry?!" she whispered as a man with a vicious overbite, taped up glasses and touseled brown hair approached them. He wore grey coveralls, the same as the rest of his crew which consisted of several of his geeky friends that she had met on his last birthday, and a set of football style shoulder pads molded out of light metal grating.

"What brings you to our dungeon, Cuz?" he asked the Captain, letting out a snort laugh that was unmistakably Larry's.

"I need you to take care of someone for me, Larry." the Captain said, gesturing to Kim.

Larry looked from the Captain, to Kim, and then back again. "You're joking, right?" he asked, approaching Kim. "What is this? A new infiltrator style synthodrone? A cloned decoy?" The Captain shook her head. Larry walked around Kim a few more times as though inspecting her. "Must be an extradimensional alternate then." he said, as if bored. "So why bring her here?"

"You got that from two minutes of observation?!" Wade exclaimed in disbelief.

"When you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Larry replied with a smug expression. When Wade's expression didn't change, he added, "Actually, I just thought of the coolest thing that could happen. You're always so exciting, cousin!"

"Great." Kim and the Captain said in unison, resulting in identical glares at each other.

"Can you hide her until we figure out what's going on, Larry?" the Captain asked.

"Hello?! I'm standing right here! If you need help fighting Drakken, I can do something! Besides, if I don't find my Kimmunicator in the next few hours, I could be stuck here! No offence, but this is not where I was planning on going to college!" Kim interrupted.

"Plans don't always work out how we want them to." the Captain said. "If you haven't noticed, you're not in Middleton anymore. This Drakken is powerful, competent, and dangerous. He doesn't waste time with death traps and big flashy countdowns, and he will not hesitate to crush you like he has the rest of the world."

Kim was about to retort when a skinny hairless cat sitting on a bench beside a hooded woman let out a lusty growl. Rufus, who was settled in Ron's pants pocket, let out a disgusted squeak, climbing up to his friend's shoulder in order to stay out of reach. The woman and her cat stood and left the room virtually unnoticed, and as Captain Possible turned back to explain details of the arrangement with Larry, Kim moved aside to follow the cat.

It didn't take long until the woman thought that she was alone, and she quickly pulled a small black device with a red glowing screen out of her coveralls. "I've found the woman you're looking for. She's here. I'm transmitting..."

"Sorry to cut you off, Camille." Kim said, kicking the device out of the woman's hand. "You've got a bad connection."

Camille looked at Kim in surprise, and without recognition. Kim considered that Camille Leon could quite likely have never met her alternate here, and may possibly not even be able to shapeshift. But that didn't make her any less of a villain. "Ung! How do you even know me?!" Camille whined, trying feebly to fight Kim off.

Kim caught an arm and tucked it behind Camille's back, pressing her up against the wall of the subway tunnel. "I guess I just know the face of a cheat." Kim smiled.

Camille's hairless cat Debutante was hissing and yowling at Kim with vicious, hungry eyes, looking as though she was ready to eat Kim alive when the Captain picked up the feline by the scruff of the neck. "What is the sitch?!" she asked in a loud voice, handing the cat to a surprised Ron.

"She was giving away your position!" Kim exclaimed.

"Camille!" Larry shouted, pushing Kim away to make sure the blond, former heiress was unharmed. "Are you alright?"

"She was talking on some kind of phone thingy, telling someone that she'd found you and that she was going to transmit... something." Kim explained, doing her best to recall any details she could.

Ron began to scream and yelp as the cat clawed at his arms, chest and face; but Captain Possible stepped forward, poking a finger into Kim's chest. "You don't belong here, alright? My crew and I will go back to GO City and see if we can find your Kimmunicator so you can leave."

"How many times are you going to make the same mistake by leaving someone behind?" Kim asked, her irritation showing obviously on her face.

Everyone in the tunnel fell silent except for Ron and the cat, who were still managing to wrestle and claw each other with various "Ow!", "Bad kitty!", and "Rawr!" sounds echoing in the dark, apparently unnoticed.

The Captain stopped moving away, her hand moving to the handle of her pistol. "I know why you did it the first time, but the best way to fix a mistake is to stop repeating it."

"Kim." Joss called from the side of the tunnel where she picked up a small black box. "It's definitely one of Drakken's."

Larry pushed Camille away suddenly. While Kim noticed that it hadn't been a romantic embrace that the pair had been in, the pain of broken trust was evident on his face all the same. "Olthar..." Camille said, pleading. "I'm sorry. The price for her head was too big! I was trying to protect us."

"Whose head?" both Kim's said in unison.

Camille pointed at the younger of the two red haired heroines. "Drakken wants her dead. I don't know why."

With a final screech, Debutante peeled herself out of Ron's bleeding arms and leaped back into Camille's, nuzzling the blond woman's chin. Camille looked over at Larry apologetically, but he looked away. "This reminds me of Zorpox the Conqueror, issue one eighteen." he said, placing his hands on his hips. "While battling a cloned army of his arch foe, Dr. Hammer, he discovered that by only destroying the the original; Hammer Prime, could he defeat all of the other clones once and for all."

"You're saying that if I die, all other Kim's throughout the multiverse would die to?" Kim asked.

"You wouldn't need to just die." Larry said with a snort.

"Every cell would have to be destroyed. It would render every other Kim non existent." Wade confirmed. "But that's only if you were actually Kim Prime."

The Captain held up her hands in frustration. "Okay, this is getting way too SyFy channel for me. Just give me the sitch. How can we tell if she's really this 'Kim Prime'?"

"Back at the base?" Wade asked with a shrug. "It would be easy. But we don't have the equipment I need on the Kepler."

"That Erik thing took a good long look at me earlier." Kim said, suddenly uncertain. If she was Kim Prime, then every Kim throughout all the dimensions was counting on her whether they knew it or not.

"Probably a scan." Wade said. "If Drakken thinks you're Kim prime, there's a good chance that his equipment told him so."

"Spankin'." both Kim's said sarcastically.

* * *

Watching from a skeletal office building in GO City, Captain Kim Possible let out a growl. Her targeting reticule was zoomed into the area where Erik and Ron had fought, and there was now at least a hundred synthodrones scouring the clearing, probably looking for Kim Prime's Kimmunicator. In the center of the army of synthodrones stood Shego, surveying the area with brightly glowing green eyes.

"Shego's a robot too?" Kim Prime asked in a whisper.

The Captain had split her team into two groups; one to retrieve the Kimmunicator, consisting of herself, Wade, and Rufus. The other team consisted of Joss and Ron protecting Kim Prime, and she could hear the other Kim's voice through Ron's radio.

"Actually, Erik and Shego are biosynthetic constructs composed of a solid energy matrix. Completely autonomous and capable of regeneration and organic digital storage." Wade explained over the radio.

"Once more, in English." Kim Prime said cheerily.

"So far as we know, they can't be destroyed; they're extremely hard to take apart, and they have a weapon that can transform you into digital code and store you in a place you don't come back from." the Captain summarized.

"Wow." Kim Prime said with a smile. "Ominous."

"So what're we waiting for?" Joss asked over the comm.. "There's only about a hundred, Kim. You an' Ron keep Shego busy and that'll leave about twenty drones a piece for the rest of us."

Kim Prime looked at the synthodrones that were busily searching through the rubble. She remembered fighting a dozen of them a year ago in Drakken's lair when she rescued her Dad just before the Diablo sitch broke out. They were nearly twice her size, could break through concrete with their fists, and had thick husks covering them that had seemed impervious to most physical attacks. She had actually been lucky that Drakken had left his Death Ray to finish her off as well.

"We can't risk Kim Prime getting hurt in there." Captain Possible said. "Ron and I will distract Shego while Wade finds the Kimmunicator and Rufus holds off the synthodrones."

"Hey!" Joss and Kim Prime said together.

"This affects me as much as it does you, y'know!" Kim Prime said, speaking into Ron's microphone only inches from his face.

"And what's the big idea leavin' me outta the tussle?" Joss complained.

"You've got your orders, Joss." the Captain said, gesturing for Wade and Rufus to follow her toward the synthodrones.

"Roger, Cap'n." Joss answered back.

"That's it?" Kim Prime asked in disbelief. "She gives you an order and you're done arguing?"

"The only way operations like this succeed is when people follow orders, Kim." Joss replied. "And I'm just a Corporal."

Kim Prime covered Ron's microphone with a hand and looked at Joss with narrowed eyes. "Well guess what? I'm not in your little team, so I'm going in. If you're going to protect me, you'll have to follow." she grinned, leaping over the concrete wall they had been hiding behind.

Joss watched after her in surprise before turning and grinning at Ron. "I like this Kim!"

* * *

Shego was slowly scanning the area that Erik had said he fought Kim Prime and the sidekick, in the hope of finding the wrist watch style device amongst the wreckage of the city. What she wanted to do was find this Kim Prime and burn her down into atoms, if only to see what would happen to the Captain. Bored, she ignited a hand in green energy, inspecting her sharp metal claws as the dozens of synthodrones surrounding her...

Were gone.

A sinister grin pulled at Shego's black, metal lips as she turned to find Captain Kimberly Anne Possible standing behind her, dressed in her blue and white Centurion Battle Armor. "Hey there, Princess. Lose something?"

"No." Kim Prime said, causing Shego to turn to look where she had been facing a moment before. "I did."

"I told you to stay hidden!" Captain Possible shouted in irritation.

"Then you should have known I wouldn't listen!" Kim Prime shouted back.

"Shouldn't you be looking for your Kimmunicator?" the Captain asked, clenching her jaw. "Where's Ron?"

"I told Ron and Wade to look for it while Joss and Rufus took care of the synthodrones." Kim Prime smiled confidently. The Captain narrowed her eyes at her alternate self and Kim Prime shrugged. "It helps to have a cheery outlook."

Shego let out an exasperated sigh. "As amusing as it is to hear you argue with yourself cupcake, I'm just itching to see what'll happen when I burn Miss Priss Junior down to nothing."

Kim Prime grinned, bringing her hands up and spreading her stance defensively. "You won't get the..."

Shego moved like a blur, seemingly vanishing from where she stood before back handing Kim Prime with enough force to knock her back several meters and slam into a cement wall, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She looked up in surprise to see Shego ignite both hands and prepare to burn her down to ash with green fire. Before Kim Prime could react, Captain Possible collided with Shego from behind, causing both of them to smash through the cement wall over Kim Prime's head.

"Okay." Kim Prime said, shaking the concrete dust out of her hair. "So Shego's a Bebe bot. Someone might have mentioned that before..." She took a breath and scissor jumped over the broken wall, sprinting to where her alternate and Shego were brawling.

Captain Possible blocked Shego's one handed swipe with both gauntlets, the green energy flashing against the blue translucent light of the battle armor's shielding. She then crouched under Shego's high kick, and landed a strength enhanced punch across the Synthomech's knee. While the sound of bending metal was evident, it wasn't enough, and Shego planted a solid kick into the Captain's midsection, knocking her away before firing a barrage of green energy at Kim Prime.

Expertly leaping from side to side, rolling, and using several broken buildings as cover, Kim Prime pulled a loose length of rebar out of the rubble and twirled it around herself as she sailed through the air. Her unpredictable movements were keeping Shego's blasts only a few inches behind her heels, and Kim Prime rebounded off of an abandoned delivery truck before swinging the steel rod across Shego's face.

The momentum and force behind the blow bent the flexible steel in a 'U' shape around Shego's neck, but otherwise only seemed to vibrate violently out of Kim's hands. "Gotchya!" Shego said with a grin, catching Kim by an arm. Reacting instinctually, Kim reached into her belt to pull out a tube of lipstick that she smeared across Shego's glowing green eyes. Like grease on glass, Shego's vision blurred into a pink hue instantly and she backed away in surprise, trying to rub her eyes like she would have as a human.

Kim Prime landed on her feet and calmly applied the lipstick to herself. "Looks better on me." she smiled, smacking her lips to even the color.

Shego pulled the rebar from around her neck and flung it aside, causing it to embed itself into a wall. With a flicker of green light, Shego's eyes were wiped clean and she burned a set of finger holes into a large chunk of concrete. The concrete became engulfed in green flame and she prepared to throw it like a missile at Kim Prime when it exploded in her hand. Two more energy blasts ricocheted off of Shego's armor, emanating from the Captain's pistol.

Shego collected a ball of energy in her hands and flung it toward the Captain, causing her aim to veer off its mark. With her still in mid flight, Shego turned to Kim Prime and launched a volley of energy behind her target as she moved in closer. Kim Prime dived forward and Shego was caught across the neck by a blue gauntlet that sent her sprawling. The Captain had managed to move faster than Shego had anticipated and as she climbed to her feet, she turned to see both Kim's standing back to back in defensive Kung Fu stances.

With a growl, Shego charged. Casting knowing smiles at each other, both Kim's charged forward as well. Shego swung at Kim Prime's head with a glowing claw and she crouched as Captain Possible blocked the attack with a gauntlet. The two Kims switched sides and Kim Prime leaped high, bringing a gloved fist down across Shego's left cheek.

Temporarily blinded, Shego lashed out wildly and the Captain crouched as Kim Prime did a hand spring somersault off of her back, the deadly glowing claw passing between them. Captain Possible lunged forward, bringing a strength enhanced uppercut into Shego's midsection.

Spinning and getting in close, Kim Prime stopped a precise swing aimed at the Captain with a dual forearm block, then ducked into a split as her alternate continued forward with an elbow strike against Shego's jaw. Kim Prime rolled backward, springing off of the ground and using both feet in a high powered kick that sent Shego's head snapping back.

Captain Possible leap frogged over her alternate as Shego swiped at the pair again, and she charged her suit's myonetic systems for a series of blurred punches into Shego's midsection that cracked the glassy looking armor. Kim Prime placed a hand on the Captain's shoulder plating and swung her legs around hard enough to knock Shego back further, now unable to retaliate.

Taking the Captain's hands in hers, she swung her alternate in a half circle, allowing the older woman in the strength enhancing suit to land a final kick into Shego's midsection. The synthomech sailed backward, and was skewered on the length of rebar that she had thrown aside earlier.

Shego shouted out in agony as green bolts of electricity arched out of the wound and up the length of the steel rod, lashing out to various metal materials in the surrounding area. Both Kims shielded their eyes from the brilliant light show until it subsided and the light in Shego's eyes dimmed.

"She's going to come back again, isn't she?" Kim Prime asked. "She always does."

"Come on." the Captain said with a nod. "Let's see if Wade's found that Kimmunicator of yours yet."

* * *

"There ya go Kim." Wade said, closing the compartment on the wrist Kimmunicator and handing it to her. "Good as new."

Kim strapped the device back onto her wrist with a smile. Her hand was still bandaged from hitting Shego, and she flexed her fingers painfully. "Thanks Wade. You rock in every dimension I've been to."

Wade leaned back in his chair; one of five that surrounded a bank of computers and a holographic pad in the center of the command room of the team's secret base. While still retaining a heavy frame, the soldier's life had put some muscle and shaved off some bulk from his figure. "Good to know. It's been nice being on your team again, Kim. Just don't let the Captain hear that." he grinned.

Kim frowned. "What exactly happened to her, er... me?" she asked with a chuckle. "I swear, I'm never going to get used to this."

"She lost everything in one night, Kim." Wade explained. "Her boyfriend, her Dad, her world... I guess you could say losing her winning streak might be what hit her hardest."

"But what about Ron? She treats him like he's still..."

"Kim!" Joss called from one of the halls as she entered the command room. "The Cap'n wants to talk to you before you head out."

Kim nodded and slid off the computer desk, waving good bye to Wade as she left. "Oh, that reminds me." she started, speaking to Wade and trying to recall a distant memory. "One of the panels on the outside of the Kepler covers a cut off line that'll shut down the Quantum Drive and cause a cascading power drop."

Raising an eyebrow, Wade checked the schematic on the ship and frowned. "How'd you know, Kim?" he asked before she could leave.

"Had to stop it when Motor Ed converted it into a dragster. So not the drama!" she said, turning to Joss. "What's the sitch?"

"I reckon she wants to know how bad she messed up." her cousin replied, falling into step beside her. "She's got pretty hard on herself over the last few years. I keep tellin' her that this stress with Ron ain't healthy."

Kim shook her head, confused. "What stress with Ron? She treats him like he's still..."

"Just a friend?" Joss asked. "Well sure! But I keep tellin' her that a friend with benefits ain't necessarily a bad thang."

Kim felt herself blushing again at this alternate Joss's cander. "So basically you're saying they never, or aren't dating?"

"Dating?" Joss snorted. "Not sure if ya noticed but there ain't much for romantic restaurants to spend the evenin' at." Then realization hit her and her blue eyes widened. "Wait... Are you sayin' that you and Ron...?!"

"Come in." came the Captain's voice as the pair reached her room.

Kim nodded slightly before the door opened and she stepped through, leaving Joss outside in stunned silence. "Kim." Kim Prime said with a wry grin, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kim." the Captain replied with the same smiled. "How's the hand?"

"It'll get better." Kim Prime answered, looking about the room. For the most part, the room was infinitely cleaner than hers had been at home, even though a Pandaroo Cuddle Buddy sat beside her pillow. The room had its own bathroom, a desk built into the wall, and a double bed that the Captain was sitting cross legged on. "I've gotta admit, I'm impressed at how you've held up."

"How so?"

"Prom night for me was a lot different. After we shut down Drakken's operation, Ron and I went back to the prom. Me in my burned dress and him in that ugly blue suit of his Dad's." Kim Prime recalled with a tender laugh that she was surprised to find she shared with her counterpart.

"I remember that suit. The first time I saw it was on the beach outside..."

"Of the Bermuda Triangle." they said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Kim Prime grinned.

"I'll get right on that." the Captain said with a playful smile.

"You should know that Erik didn't break me." Kim Prime said. "It hurt to be betrayed, but things worked out. I graduated with honors, dated the running back star of the football team, and even got a hot rod car to cruise around in." she added, looking down at the timer on her wrist Kimmunicator. "But I should get going."

"You dated the Middleton Running back?" the Captain asked, surprised. "Who..."

"I'd better say good bye to Ron." Kim Prime said with a sad smile, meeting her alternate's gaze. "I miss mine as it is, just as I'll bet he misses me."

"Your Ron?" the Captain asked as Kim Prime left the room. Joss had left, but she had noticed Ron earlier enter a room that she was certain was his.

Hesitating a moment, Kim finally knocked on the door. "Ron?"

"Come on in, Kim." he called back and the door slid open. Ron sat with his back against his bed and several small stacks of playing cards between him and Rufus. "Oh, uh... I kinda thought you were my... I mean, the other Kim."

Kim smiled, holding up a hand. "It's okay. It's kinda weird for me too." she said, sitting down on the bed next to him and leaning forward. "I've only got five minutes left and I wanted to tell you something."

Ron frowned, looking up at her. "What?"

"I want you to know..." she began, her heart beginning to ache for her own Ron Stoppable. "I want you to know that the Captain... Your Kim, loves you. She just doesn't think that the feeling is mutual, and I'm guessing that she feels that she needs to protect you because losing you would take more out of her than Erik ever could have."

Ron's face had turned bright red and Rufus was looking at the pair in shock. Standing, Ron began pacing nervously. "But she never..."

"Ron, in my world you came with me to Drakken's lair where I fought Shego. But when I got captured, I realized that you were the one that was always with me. It was you that told me that there was someone for me... in there."

Ron seemed to be trying to remember a distant event. "I was too late getting to her that night. The Diablo came to destroy her and I had to conjure my Monkey Powers to protect her."

"We've been dating for a year on my world. You're the star running back of the Mad Dogs. Things are... They're good." Kim smiled, standing and wrapping her arms around Ron's neck in a tight hug. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling him tremble in her embrace. "I miss you, Ron." she said, feeling herself dematerialize and vanish in a flurry of silver light.

"I miss you too, Kim." Ron whispered, opening his eyes to find no trace of the young woman that had just been in his arms.

* * *

_A few questions have been asked as to whether this one shot actually takes place within the larger Centurion Legacy story. While I wrote it to fit seamlessly in, it's up to you, the reader to decide. As for when it occurs within that larger story, there are several events here that tie in to the Centurion Legacy. First, since it contains Shego, it is obviously past Chapter Six: The Ferryman. Since Kim and Ron are not yet a couple, it is obviously before Chapter Eighteen:Revelations. However there are a few more subtle clues as well. There is no mention of Hana, and Larry still retains his Subway station base, so it is also before Chapter Thirteen: Pariah._


End file.
